Once de Marzo
by Riverie on the water
Summary: Todo empieza en maneras diferentes. Esta historia inicia, se mantiene y en finaliza en una canción.


Los personajes y algunas situaciones de esta historia pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer & La Oreja de Van Gogh.

Yo solo tomo el crédito de las locuras que mi mente incita a escribir.

* * *

Me puse los pendientes dorados con cuidado.

Le di una última ojeada al reflejo que el espejo reflejaba hacia mí: Tal vez si fuera más bonita, tal vez si tuviera rostro como el de las revistas –aunque sé que es retocado, ¿quién no querría ser así?-, si tal vez tuviera un cuerpo de infarto, tal vez si fuera especial, si tal vez fuera talentosa, si tal vez no fuera tan torpe… Y si tal vez fuera lo suficientemente valiente para cruzar el vagón.

Salí de mi edificio de apartamentos, abriéndome un pequeño espacio entre las abultadas calles de la ciudad. Miraba únicamente donde pisaba, ya que era capaz de tropezar solo con el hecho de ver la mosca que pasa por ahí. Mientras caminaba, solo me preocupaba aparte el hecho de que me quitaran el bolso. Cuando llegué al subterráneo, bajé con la misma precaución las gradas de cemento. Hoy me había arreglado lo suficiente para que eso se viera finalizado por un acto de estupidez.

¿Por qué me había arreglado?

Oh, es fácil: me he visto cautivada por el hombre que viaja en el mismo tren que yo diariamente.

Compré mi entrada y al ver que me sobraba tiempo, me dirigí al baño. Había un espejo de cuerpo completo, y no dudé de darme una última mirada: la falda verde seguía igual que cuando salí de mi apartamento, mi blusa blanca no mostraba cambios, ni mi bolso negro a juego con el sencillo accesorio en mi larga cabellera ondulada. Puse especial atención al ligero maquillaje y al peinado.

No, seguía igual. Aunque igual no fuera lo suficiente…

Despejé mi cabeza y salí del incomodo baño de la estación. En el momento que estuve fuera, el tren hizo señal de su llegada. Me dirigí a él, con el obstinado paso cuidadoso y me senté donde usualmente lo hacía: el asiento de la derecha, al lado de la ventana; en donde no vería nada, ya que estaba bajo tierra.

De repente, el dueño de mi obsesión por los detalles apareció. Con aspecto formal: pantalones negros, camisa blanca, corbata azul y maletín de cuero del mismo color. Solo pude levantar poco la cabeza, ya que mis mejillas se incinerarían en el momento en que mi mirada fuera atrapada por la suya.

Ya me había pasado que me arreglaba y él ni lo notaba. En realidad, estoy algo convencida de que ni siquiera nota mi presencia. A pesar de mi odio por las faldas, las usaba con frecuencia cotidiana. Supongo que me veía mejor de esa manera, y les hacía uso, ya que solo servían de adorno en mi armario. También ha sucedido que se sienta enfrente, no puede imaginar que llevo mi falda más bonita, da un bostezo al cristal y no puedo más que llorar, como niña que pierde de vista a sus padres.

Y así pasan los días, semana a semana, día a día. Como si el poema de Gustavo A. Bécquer se hiciera realidad. Silencio y nada más que eso.

Pero hoy, Once de Marzo, sería el último día. Había hecho la promesa de hoy ser el último día que me esforzaría tanto para lucir presentable; es decir, mi vida no podía ser manejada por un hombre, cuyo nombre ni siquiera conocía.

Y ahí estaba Isabella Swan –mejor conocida como Bella-: una chica de veintitrés años, racional, sensata, terca, solitaria. Había renunciado a mi pueblo natal, Forks, y a la fortuna de mis padres, solo para hacer las cosas por mi cuenta.

Se sentó en frente de mí, como de costumbre. Lo veía de reojo, ya que no contaba con la valentía suficiente para verlo de frente. De repente, me miró; tenía brillando en sus ojos verdes como la esmeralda la curiosidad y el deseo de llevar algo a cabo. Todos los colores posibles se subieron a mi rostro cuando le devolví la mirada para luego cerrar los ojos. El apartó la vista, en dirección de unos coloridos afiches. Me costaba respirar, ya que cada vez que lo intentaba me sentía pequeña e inútil, y el aliento se quedaba atascado en mi garganta.

Silencio, más silencio.

Enfrente los dos, sin ninguna palabra a continuación. Pero mis labios despertaron de la nada.

-Ed..wa…rd –Tartamudeé en un susurro casi inteligible. Me pregunté de inmediato como había sacado ese nombre de la nada.

Él subió la vista, como si alguien lo hubiera llamado.

Morí de vergüenza en ese momento. Debía estar pensando ¡qué chica tan tonta! Y no lo culpaba; no es de lo más normal que alguien de quién no sabes nada dijera de la nada tu nombre en un tren.

¿Su nombre? ¿Yo sabía su nombre?

Y el tiempo se paró. Pude sentir en el aire como todos los tic-tac se detenían, dándole paso a la escena a continuación. Se levantó de su asiento, con paso calculador y grácil. Me levanté igual, y me quede estática en el mismo lugar, sin impulso alguno.

-No te conozco; ya te echaba de menos. –Dijo, con voz de terciopelo y miel: suave y dulce. –Cada mañana. rechazo el directo y elijo este tren. –Confesó, admirándome con sus orbes verdes. Su mano se posó en mi colorada mejilla, dándole una dulce caricia; su mano se amoldaba perfectamente a mi rostro.

El tren paró. No estoy segura si por el momento o por haber llegado a su destino. Con otro movimiento gracioso y rápido, tomó su maletín; lo imite, tomando mi bolso que estaba detrás de mí. Con la mano que antes acariciaba mi mejilla, tomó mi mano –acción que me hizo ver las manos unidas, que enviaban una descarga a todo mi cuerpo- y salimos corriendo fuera del vagón. Salimos de la estación bajo tierra, cruzamos una calle, pasamos debajo de un túnel oscuro y llegamos finalmente a un puente de madera en un parque con árboles, flores y mariposas; todo el recorrido fue guiado por él.

Pude notar que el día estaba soleado y alegre. Estar encima de la superficie de agua que servía de espejo me hizo notar que él me miraba. Volví mi mirar nuevamente a él. ¿Podía ser real? Es decir, despertar como cualquier día y luego verte dentro de un cuento de hadas. Sin conocernos, sin habernos visto más que en el tren y a pesar de eso, ser perfecto.

Un día especial este once de marzo, eh?

Perdí cualquier temor que haya tenido antes al encontrar mis manos, que dirigí a su rostro, encontrándolo.

Y lo besé.

Él correspondió al instante. En ese momento, supe que había encontrado lo que siempre había buscado; había encontrado a la razón que le daría sentido a mi vida.

-Te amo, Bella –Murmuró contra mis labios.

Y le di el último soplo de mi corazón.


End file.
